pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:W/Mo Triple Chop Farmer
Through the usage of Triple Chop, Cyclone axe, Dolyak Signet, Vigorous Spirit and Live Vicariously as the core build a W/Mo can farm various melee based enemies in both Normal and Hard Modes. Attributes and Skills prof=warri/monk axemas=12+1+3 streng=10+1 healing=8axechopattackdismemberFrenzySignetvicariouslyspirit/build You can switch frenzy for one of these if you want/need. *Flail Better attack. *Executioner's Strike to take down a single target faster. *Bonetti's Defense for energy management. *Disrupting Chop or other interrupts when facing a boss in the middle of a group with healings (ex. Healing Sig). *Purge Conditions for faster recovery times. (primarily when fighting vermin) *Counterattack for faster takedowns on a single target, while maintaining energy. *Balanced Stance for easier mob grouping without Dolyak's movement penalty against vermin or other knockdown-heavy areas. *Balthazar's Spirit For fast and easy Energy and Health regeneration. *Drunken Master For 15% Movement and Attack Speed increase. You can switch Dolyak Signet or Dismember for one of these if you want/need. *Great Dwarf Armor +24 armor, +60 maximum Health. *Feel No Pain +3 Health Regen. Variant - Increased Healing by Dropping Strength and use of Strength skills. I find I have more survivability with this build because of the increased health generated by attacking, plus I switch to a Vampiric Axe while attacking to increase my health even more. The 3 in Smiting is to give you more adrenaline from Balthazar's Spirit. prof=warri/monk axemas=12+1+3 healin=12 Smit=3axechopattackMasterDwarf ArmorspiritSpiritvicariously/build You can switch Drunken Master and/or Great Dwarf Armor for one of these if you want/need. *Feel No Pain +3 Health Regen. *Radiation Field to kill the foes around you faster. Equipment *Any armor with a mixture of or just: survivor, knight's and radiant insignias.(on preference alone) *Best Vigor and Absorption runes affordable. *A -2 received damage/+45 health while enchanted shield obtained from collectors: Keotah, Leijo and Talmehinu. *A +15% damage while enchanted axe with a mixture of the following: Prefix *Vampiric *Sundering *Zealous (only need when not taking Balthazar's Spirit) Suffix *Fortitude *Shelter *Enchanting Usage *Before aggroing cast the enchantments, maintaining them during battle. *Once in the right position cast and maintain Dolyak Signet as much as possible. *Spam attack skills until everything is dead. *To stop interrupts on Vigorous Spirit consider taking Bonetti's Defense. Cast Vigorous Spirit whilst Bonetti's Defense is active to ensure the enchantment is not interrupted. *Bonetti's Defense will also act as a very strong defensive skill when farming large number of mobs at once as bonetti's defence will always be charged after one use of attack skill. |thumb|150px|right|Slave Spirits|The slave spirit path/run. Slave Spirits(Nightfall) *Make sure Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves quest is activated. *Go into the Shattered Ravines from the Bone Palace. *Let the king die in order to repeat the quest. *Once the king is dead, wait for the Slave Spirits to settle then aggro. *Try to take out the monk spirits first. *When against a group with two monks attempt a position where the AoE attacks will hit both. Hard Mode *It is suggested to bring Healing Hands as your elite and Whirlwind Attack as one of your optionals. *Consider bringing Endure Pain in case you run into health problems, also bring a vampiric axe which can also help you with getting fast heals. Vermin(Factions) |thumb|150px|right|Vermin Farmer|The vermin farming path/run. *Can be done in both Normal and Hard Modes.(Cant be done in hard mode, they move around too fast<--- since updates it CAN be done in Hard Mode but you might need to adjust stats a little bit or bring Radiation Field) Shreader Sharptongue's group *Focus all attacks on the boss. *It is suggested to bring Executioner's Strike and Dismember to take it down quicker. *Try not to kill any of the other Vermin before killing Shreader Sharptongue. *On Hard Mode only agro his group plus one more. Other Farmable Areas *The Talus Chute ice cave Trolls outside Droknar's Forge. - Normal Mode *Old Ascalon Elementals outside Sardelac Sanitarium. - Hard Mode *Xaquang Skyway Vermin outside Senji's Corner. - Normal and Hard Modes *During the Destroy the Ungrateful Slaves quest in the Shattered Ravines Slave Spirits outside the Bone Palace. - Normal and Hard Modes *Anvil Rock Minotaurs outside Ice Tooth Cave. - Hard Mode *Skyward Reach Hydras outside Augury Rock. - Normal Mode (Map. Pink areas have no hydras.) *Minotaur (Crystal Desert) at the beginning of Elona Reach (Mission). - Normal Mode *Stalking Nephila just outside the Sunspear Great Hall on the Plains of Jarin. *Johon the Oxflinger outside Eye of the North near the resurrection shrine with Ogg the Gruff in Ice Cliff Chasms *Raptors in Riven Earth outside Rata Sum - Normal or Hard mode. *Bladed Termite just outside the The Astralarium on the Plains of Jarin. Hard Mode. Just start outside and hunt heading south, until you get all the way to the south, then rinse and repeat. You'll encounter Irontooth Drake, Ridgeback Skale, Skale Lasher, Skale Blighter. When you encounter a Skale Blighter kill it first, all the rest are easy. Avoid the Iboga at the beginning, as it just wastes your time killing it. Do not attack anything other than what I've listed, as they'll either kill you or slow you down in your farming. Counters *Enchantment Removal. *Interrupts on Vigorous Spirit in large groups. *Too large a mob against certain enemies. :Vermin Hard Mode: 1 Video Solo Vermin Farming. *Triple Chopping Vermin and Slave Spirits *GW - Triple Chop Farmer *Vermin, build edit Feather Farming. *Feather Farming- Recommended W/Mo Triple Chop Farmer